DGray-CRACK
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: The ay-man characters are thrown into a world of CRACK, courtesy of yours truly. This is PURE CRACK. Warning: Oddities and any of the sort are within this package. No True Pairings but there will most likely be hints of Laven, Yullen, Poker Pair, and perhaps others but nothing too serious...unless you like that kind of stuff. Ideas, Suggestions, and Requests are welcome.
1. The Slumber Party

**AN: Why should there even be an AN for this? xD This is my first time writing crack...if you would like to be involved with our lovely cast, review~ I'm writing this because my mental ward fic will probably be really depressing and I need to write something to cheer us up~ (all the authors listed are freaking awesome and I'm basically advertising but what-the-fuck-ever they're cool~) I was inspired to write this by NoName-chan, who also writes a D. Gray-man Crack!fic. Random pairings here, as the chapters go on, there will PROBABLY MAYBE be other characters inserted. IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME~! And of course *sighs dramatically* I don't own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

Vira: *whines* Tykiiiiiiii~ I'm all outta milk~!

Tyki: Then go get some? -_-

Vira: *wails* But TYKIIIIIII I'm too lazy~!

Tyki: *sighs* I'll go get some...*crawls out of glitter box and walks into random kitchen, pouring milk in a glass.*

Vira: *from within the box* Oh yeah, he totally went and got some for me. I just LOVE milk...especially chocolate milk, but I don't have any chocolate milk so...yeah...

Tyki: *wonders to self* _Is she talking to herself again? _*opens glitter box and nearly drops glass of milk in surprise*

Vira: *notices Tyki and gasps* TYKIIIIII~ MIIIIILK!

Tyki:...you sure are whiny today...here...can I ask you a question, Vira?

Vira: *hums with delight and sips out of straw* Hmmm?

Tyki: Why are...they here? *gestures to Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and a random author*

Vira: SLUMBER PARTY~!

Tyki:...with a bunch of guys? Are you mad?

Vira: No, I'm pretty happy actually~

Tyki: *face palms*

Allen: *awkwardly waves* Hello, Tyki...

Tyki:...hi...

Vira: Come on in, Tyki! There's plenty of room in here! *beckons*

Tyki: O.o How IS there so much room in there?! It's a...a box! How can you even fit beds in there?!

Vira: *rolls eyes* Duh, it's my glitter box~ also known as glitter room~ but I just made it portable so yeah.

Lavi:...how did you do that?

Vira: *winks* Magic~

Kanda: Che, there's no such thing as magic.

Vira: *narrows eyes* Yes there is.

Tyki: *sighs but crawls in box with everyone else* So...who is she...?

Random author: *DRAMATIC GASP* BITCH YOU KNOW WHO I AM!

Allen, Lavi, Tyki: O_O

Vira: Ne, Tyki, this is NoName-chan~ She's our guest for today~

Allen:...if she's the guest...who are we?

Vira:...um...um...hmmm...you are...my lavenlies~

Kanda: What the fuck is a lavenly?

Vira: You.

Kanda: DON'T CALL ME THAT! *unsheathes Mugen*

Vira: *squeaks and hides behind Allen* SAVE ME!

Allen: Wh-what?! Why do I have to save you?! Shouldn't Tyki be the one to save you since he's...well, always in your author's notes?!

Vira: But...you're cuter...

Lavi: *mumbles* ...he won't be cute for very long if Kanda gets a hold of him.

Vira: *GASPS DRAMATICALLY* Oh! I have an idea! *runs over to Tyki and pulls a glitter gun out from under his shirt and aims it at Kanda* AHA! I'M ARMED! *random

arm comes flying and hits me in the face*

Lavi: O_O Was that an arm!?

Vira: *picks up random arm* Huh...*points arm at Kanda* I'm REALLY armed this time! You stand no chance! Don't forget I'm a ninja too! *pulls a ninja move*

Kanda: -_- *sweat drops* You're not even worth my time...che *sheathes Mugen*

Vira: Pfft, whatever~ *stares at arm* Wait, where did this come from again? IS THIS EVEN REAL!?

Allen: *cautiously takes arm from Vira and throws it out the window and then shudders* Ew.

Vira: *looks at Allen* Ew, you touched it!

Allen: o.o but you picked it up to begin with...

Vira: *suddenly realizes that* AAAAHHHH EEEEEWW I TOUCHED IT SO MANY GERMS! *flip flops all over the floor*

NoName-chan:...HELLO!? Can you guys SEE me here?!

Allen, Tyki, Lavi: O.O

Vira: *bounces back* Oh yeah~ you can go now~

NoName-chan:...-3- why was I even here in the first place?!

Vira: Hush now, little one, I was just advertising for you~

NoName-chan: *growls* Whatever...*storms out of box*

Vira: WAIT! Did you want some souvenirs?!

NoName-chan: *keeps storming away*

Vira: I HAVE DONUTS~!

NoName-chan: *appears in the blink of an eye* Did you say donuts~?

Tyki, Allen, Lavi: *sweat drops*

Vira: Indeed~ *offers a box of donuts* Would you like one?

NoName-chan: *takes whole box and runs off to her PMS Room.*

Vira: O.O Welps...there goes the donuts...

Allen: *clears throat* So what else do you have to eat?

Vira: *offers a cupcake drenched in glitter* glitter cupcake?

Allen: *takes warily* ...is this healthy?

Vira: *noms on glitter cupcake*

Lavi: *takes a bite out of Allen's* Hmmm it doesn't taste bad but it...has...*choke* too much glitter...

Vira: *stares at Allen anxiously and chants...* eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it...

Allen: *puts cupcake down* I think I'm good...

Vira: *huffs in frustration* damn it...

Tyki: *attempts to take a bite of cupcake*

Vira: AWE HELL NO DON'T EAT THAT! *snatches cupcake away from Tyki*

Tyki: O.o

Vira: *laughs nervously* Right! So what do you guys want to-

Kanda: Why the FUCK is there so much FUCKING glitter everywhere?!

Vira: Cause glitter is lovely~

Kanda: It's so fucking sparkly and fucking...gay and fucking girly *shudders*

Vira: *eye twitches*

Tyki: *hides behind Allen and Lavi*

Lavi and Allen: O.o

Allen: Since when is a Noah scared of a regular human girl?

Tyki: *shakes head* She isn't human, I swear...

~Five Minutes Later~

Lavi, Allen, Tyki: *stares at Vira in horror*

Kanda: *knocked out on the ground* x.x

Vira: *stretches* That was a good workout~

Allen:...she's evil...

Tyki: *whispers* don't ever insult her glitter...

Lavi: I see why...but...how did you know this was going to happen?

Tyki:...from experience...

Allen: Bakanda did have a good point though...why IS there glitter everywhere?

Vira: I thought you would've figured it out from FI~ I LOVE MY REVIEWERS SO VERY VERY MUCH AND TO SHOW MY LOVE I WILL HUG THE CRAP OUT OF MY STUFFED

PIKACHU! *hugs Pikachu tightly*

Allen: *stares at Kanda* Shouldn't we...do something about him?

Lavi: *stares at Kanda before grinning* I have an excellent idea~

Allen: Oh boy...

~Thirty Minutes Later~

Kanda: *awakens and finds he's in a dark room* Where the fuck...ow *grabs head* what the fuck happened?

Vira: *muffled voice* DANCE GUYS, DANCE LIKE YOU'VE NEVER DANCED BEFORE!

Lavi: *wails childishly* I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE!

Allen: But Lavi, this is good exorcist training...

Lavi: How is dancing good exorcist training?!

Allen: Because it works up your stamina! Wow, Tyki, you're really good at this...

Vira: *smirks*

Tyki: *sighs* Yeah...I know...

Allen and Lavi: O.o

Kanda: *bursts through the door* WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AND WHY THE FUCK AM I WEARING THIS?!

Vira, Allen, Lavi, Tyki: *looks over to see Kanda wearing a maid's outfit with the most pissed off expression ever*

Vira: *snaps phone out like lightning and starts having a photo shoot*

Kanda: *glares* What the fuck are you doing?

Vira: *laughs nervously and puts phone away* Nothing...~

Kanda: WHERE IS MUGEN!?

Vira: *points to corner and then looks at Allen, Lavi, and Tyki, who have all stopped dancing* KEEP DANCING!

Allen, Lavi, Tyki: *dances like they've never danced before*

Kanda: *trembles with fury* What the fuck...happened...to Mugen...

Vira: *points at Lavi* LAVI DID IT!

Lavi: Oh shit...*runs*

Vira: Hey, Lavi! Make sure you grab me some Pocky on your way back~ thanks chu~!

Lavi: LIKE HELL I'M COMING BACK!

Vira: Don't forget chocolate milk~! *looks at Kanda* You can take that off now...

Kanda: *eye twitches* Where are my fucking clothes?!

Vira: Uhhhh *looks at Mai Glitter, who is noming on Kanda's clothes* PAJAMA PARTY! EVERYONE PICK OUT SOME PAJAMAS!

Allen: *stops dancing* Wait...where are the pajamas being supplied from?

Tyki: *head is lowered depressingly*

Vira: Oh hey, Tyki, go get Lavi, he needs to wear pajamas too...

Tyki: *sighs and goes out to fetch Lavi*

Allen: *stares at me in shock* YOU can control Tyki?!

Vira: *does a stereotypical gay wave* With glitter, ANYTHING is possible~

Allen:...right...so what are our choices of clothing?

Vira: Hmm, hold on a second...*flops on bed and throws clothes everywhere*

Allen: *sweat drops* Don't you have a dresser?

Vira: Pfft, dressers are so overrated. *picks out five pairs of pajamas* OKAY~! *holds pajamas and waits for Tyki and Lavi to get back*

Tyki: *dragging Lavi in by his collar* We're back. *drops Lavi on the floor*

Lavi: *gives me a gallon of chocolate milk and pocky*

Vira: *glomps Lavi* I love you~

Lavi:...*nervously watches Kanda*...right...so...what are we doing?

Vira: *turns Wii off and throws five pairs of clothes on the bed* DRESS UP! Just kidding, it's a PAJAMA party, so you guys have to wear PAJAMAS!

Allen, Lavi, Kanda: *stares at pajamas in shock*

Kanda: No fucking way, I ain't wearing that shit.

Allen: *trembles*

Lavi: O.o

Tyki: v.v

Vira: IF YOU DON'T CHOOSE NOW I'LL CHOOSE FOR YOU~!

Kanda: *growls and picks up outfit*

Tyki: *hurriedly grabs an outfit*

Allen: *grabs an outfit also*

Vira: *happily grabs an outfit*

Lavi: *grabs the last outfit*

Vira: TIME TO GET DRESSED! *is about to take off clothes when Tyki stops me*

Tyki:...maybe you should go change...in a bathroom...?

Vira: *blinks* Oh yeah, you guys are guys...

Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Tyki: *feels insulted*

~Awkward Aura Lingers~

Vira: NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I MEANT...um...I'll just...go now...*runs out of room*

~Ten Minutes Of Dressing Later~

Vira, Tyki, Allen, Lavi, Kanda: *stares at each other*

Allen: *blushes*

Lavi: *chuckles*

Kanda: *eye twitches*

Tyki: *rolls eyes*

Vira: *squeals* YAY~!

Allen: *picks at outfit* What are these things called again?

Vira: They're Eevee Evolution Onesies~!

Lavi: Onesies?

Vira: Yus~

Tyki: They are...

Vira: Kawaii~!

Kanda: THESE ARE NOT CUTE!

Vira: *giggles and tugs at eevee onesie* See, it's perfect~! Lavi is Flareon, Tyki is Umbreon, Allen is Vaporeon, Kanda is Jolteon, and I'm Espeon! So Kawaii~! It matches perfectly!

Kanda: What the fucking fuck.

Allen: *sighs* So what is the purpose of doing this again?

Vira: Hmm...cause you all look cute? *snaps a picture and fangirls*

Lavi: *leans over to Tyki* ...what is she doing?

Tyki: *shaking head* Don't even ask.

Vira: OKAY! Now time to...hmm...what do you guys want to do now?

Allen: Isn't this your sleepover? Why don't you choose?

Tyki: *face palm* WHY did you SAY that?!

Vira: *taps chin* Hmm good point. *turns on music* Let's all dance like no one's watching~!

Allen:...but we just danced a few minutes ago...

Vira: But dancing is fun~ and you guys don't know how to dance either so I don't look as stupid dancing with you guys~

Lavi: I don't even know whether I should be offended by that.

Vira: Oh wait...Tyki's a pretty good dancer but I'm sure we all know why that is...KANDA DANCE! I WANNA SEE YOU DANCE!

Kanda: Fuck you.

Vira: No thanks, but seriously~

Allen and Lavi: *eyes widen* Did she seriously just...

Vira: *wails* SHUT UP MY FRIENDS DO IT TO ME ALL THE TIME!

Lavi:...Vira...how often do you say 'Fuck you' at school?

Vira:...

Allen, Lavi, Tyki: *sweat drop*

Vira: WOOOO LET'S DANCE GUYS~!

Allen: *whispers to Tyki, Lavi, and Kanda* Why is she so hyper all of a sudden?

Lavi: Hmm could it deal with the fact I gave her pocky and chocolate milk?...where did it all go anyways?

Tyki: *looks over at me* She's dancing hardcore right now...Lavi, what have you done?

Lavi: *shrugs and watches me dance*

Allen: *also watching with a curious look on his face* Why is she shouting?

Tyki:...I believe she's singing.

Allen:...oh.

Kanda: Che, Baka Henjin...

Vira: *randomly dancing but stops* Why aren't you guys dancing? This is a lovely song~

Kanda: Fuck you.

Vira: I said no, Kanda -3-

Kanda: *eye twitches*

Vira: How about we dance instead?

Lavi: *looks at Tyki* Does she have a death wish?

Tyki: No but she has a pain in the ass glitter gun.

Vira: EVER EVER AFTER THOUGH THE WORLD WILL TEAR YOU IT'S NOT SMART EVER EVER AFTER THE WORLD CAN BE YOURS IF YOU-

Kanda: Shut the fuck up!

Vira: *tears up* Meanie...

Kanda: Oh yeah, real mature.

Vira: Hypocrite!

Kanda: Wacko!

Vira: Samurai wannabe!

Kanda: Crazy fangirl!

Vira: Girly boy!

Kanda: Weirdo!

Vira: You're not very good with comebacks are you?

Kanda: FUCK YOU.

Vira: *sighs* Seriously, Kanda, do you have to make me say it again? *pokes Kanda's chest harshly* No. Thanks.

Kanda: That's it, I'm killing her. *lunges*

Tyki: *holds Kanda back*

Kanda: Fucker, let me go!

Tyki: *sighs* Sorry, Kanda, no can do.

Kanda: Why are you protecting her?!

Tyki: Oh trust me, I'm protecting you.

Kanda: Fuck you.

Tyki:...if you want to~

Kanda, Allen, Lavi: *horrified look*

Tyki and Vira: *laughs*

Vira: You kinda walked in on that one, Kanda.

Tyki: *looks at Vira* Hmm, what do you think of TyKan?

Vira: *shows Tyki an X shape with arms* Nope.

Tyki: Lucky?

Vira: Fuck no.

Tyki: *pouts* Then who DO you pair me with?

Vira: Allen, Neah, Devit, Sheryl-

Tyki: YOU PAIR ME WITH MY BROTHER?!

Vira: *still thinking of different ships for Tyki* Hmmm

Tyki: *sighs* You are so fucked up~

Vira: I know~ but if I put all the pairings I like on my profile, I'm pretty sure everyone would think I'm a psycho.

Lavi: Aren't you already a psycho?

Vira: *tilts hand* Meh, kinda.

Allen: You know, Vira, you and Tyki get along pretty well...

Vira: Why of course~

Allen:...why is that?

Vira: Cause we spend a lot of time together?

Lavi: Yeah, hey, why is HE in all your AN's and we're not? *pouts*

Vira: *thinks for a moment* Hmmm

Lavi: O.o You really don't know?

Vira: Huh?

Lavi: Why do you have Tyki in all your AN's?

Vira: *snorts* Well that's an easy question. Obviously because he's sexy.

Allen: O.O

Kanda: O.e

Lavi: DX But I'm sexy tooooooo!

Vira: Yeah...but I can't explain it...Tyki's just got that vibe...

Lavi: You mean that rapist vibe?

Vira: *shrugs* Could be.

Tyki: I'm RIGHT here you guys.

Lavi and Vira: Yeah, we know.

Kanda: *shakes his head* Why am I even here?

Vira: Cause you have to be~ Oh hey I love this song! HEY TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YOU REALLY WANT SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YOU REALLY WANT I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY WANT *stops singing and stares ahead blankly* Yaoi. That's what I want.

Allen and Lavi: O_O

Vira: *looks at Lavi and Allen* SO GIMME WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT!

Kanda: *inches away slowly*

Vira: *not even looking* Kanda are you seriously going to out in public wearing that?

Kanda: Well what the fuck am I supposed to wear?!

Vira: You could always just take all your clothes off but it's snowing out so I wouldn't recommend that.

Allen and Lavi: *thinks* _Wait then what if it wasn't snowing?!_

Kanda: *eye twitches and throws a fit by throwing stuff* I HATE THIS. *walks over to closet to hide*

Vira and Tyki: I wouldn't suggest opening tha-

Kanda: *throws doors open and is instantly drowning in glitter*

Vira: *walks over and looks down at a pissed-off Kanda* Hey I warned you.

Kanda: WHAT THE HELL?!

Vira: That's the glitter closet. Where else was I going to put all my glitter? I get too much of it from my reviews...hmm...I wonder where my glitter unicorn ran off to...and...WHERE'S MY STARFISH!?

Kanda: *growls*

Vira: *looks down* Oh hey there. Hey Tyki, do we still have NoName-chan's shovel?

Tyki: I thought you gave it back?

Vira:...damn it I did...hold on lemme call her *dials up NoName-chan's number and waits*

~Five Minutes Later~

Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Tyki: *sweat drops*

Tyki: Vira, I don't think she's going to answer.

Allen:...I didn't know phones could ring for five minutes...

Vira: *receives a message from midnightstardust and grins* Hmm, nah I'll just leave Kanda there~

Kanda: WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE SHIT!

Vira: *walks away* Who wants to play Kirby's Epic Yarn?

Kanda: WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

Vira: *completely ignores* Or we can play PokePark 2~

Allen:...what about PokePark 1?

Vira: *pouts* I don't have that one...

Lavi: O.o Aren't you supposed to play them in order?

Vira: Psh, I read the fifth volume of a manga and I still got the story line down...it was rated +16...that bad thing was that my little sister read it...and understood it...especially the part where the guy was...*cough*

Allen: How old is your little sister?

Vira: *still digging through games* Eh she's like 9 or something...

Lavi: o.o I don't know what's worse, the fact that a 9 year old was reading a +16 manga and understood it, or the fact that Vira doesn't even know how old her sister is...

Vira: SHE'S NINE! I KNOW IT! SHE'S TURNING TEN IN MARCH! She also fell off a Bouncy House and may have to get stitches...

Allen:...Bouncy House? What's that?

Vira: OH MY GOD IT'S THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER! Well, it's not as amazing as A POOL OF PLASTIC BALLS!

Allen:...so what is it?

Vira: It's like a big house filled with air and you jump in it...I'm too old for it now though...

Lavi: How old are you, Vira?

Vira and Tyki: 17...

Lavi: Ah, a minor I see...

Vira: *narrows eyes* What of it?

Lavi:...nothing...

Vira: *gives up looking for games* Why do I have so many 1-player games? Oh well...hmm

Kanda: LET ME THE FUCK OUT!

Vira: Did you guys hear something?

Kanda: FUCK ALL OF YOU!

Vira: Jesus, Kanda, don't be a man-whore now.

Kanda: FUCK YOU!

Vira: *sighs* This guy needs rehab.

Allen: *giggles* Bakanda deserves it.

Vira: *stares at Allen for a long time* I could stick you in there with him you know...

Allen: P-please don't...

Vira: I won't~ Eugh...

Lavi: O.o What the hell kind of noise was that?

Vira: *crouches* My tummy...it feels glumpy...

Allen:...what does glumpy mean?

Vira: It means like...weird and stuff, ya know?

Lavi and Allen: *face palm*

Tyki: Right...so what are we going to do now?

Vira: *randomly squeals*

Allen, Lavi, and Tyki: O.o

Vira: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH~!

Allen: o.o

Lavi: ;)

Tyki: O_O *hides*

Allen and Lavi:...why did he hide?

Vira: Guys! Let's go make snowmen! *runs out of the box*

Allen: *whines* But it's snowing...

Vira: *stares at for a long time* Well no shit Sherlock. That's why they're called SNOWmen -_-

Allen:...

Lavi: *laughs*

Tyki: *sighs and follows*

Vira: *sings* We only want to be ourselves, we scream, we shout, we are the fallen angels~

Allen: Aren't fallen angels demons?

Vira: *stares* It's a song...

Allen:...

Vira: WOOOOOOOO SNOOOOOOW! *starts rolling a snowball*

Allen: *shivers* It's cold...

NoName-chan: SHUT UP WHINY ASS!

Allen, Lavi, Tyki, Vira: O_O

Vira: NoName-chan~ Nice of you to join us~

NoName-chan:...

Vira: Wait, why are you here?

NoName-chan:...do you have any donuts?

Vira: *sighs* No, I don't.

NoName-chan: FUCK YOU TOO THEN! *walks off*

Lavi:...what lovely friends you have, Vira...

Vira: AREN'T THEY WONDERFUL~?

midnightstardust: *just randomly walking in the neighborhood and spots Vira and the others* Vira-chan! Hey!

Allen, Lavi, Tyki, Vira: *looks over* Star-chan~! *runs over and glomps her*

Star-chan:...why do you have the dgm characters?...you're not hitting them with shovels are you?

Allen: O_O *hides behind Lavi*

Vira: Pfft, no, that's NoName-chan's thing. We're making snowmen~ wanna join?

Star-chan: :D sure! *starts rolling a snowman*

Lavi: *walks over to them with Allen still hiding behind him* Why do you call her Star-chan?

Vira:...hmm...who made up that nickname again? *shrugs* I'm too lazy to think right now~

Star-chan: *squeals*

Allen and Lavi: O.o

Star-chan and Vira: *gushes at them*

Allen:...are you okay?

Vira: Perfectly fine~ *stops rolling now-huge snowball and starts a new one* Lavi, Allen, Tyki, you guys should make a snowman together~

Tyki: *grumbles but complies*

Lavi and Allen: *also complies*

Star-chan: *puts medium-sized snowball on top of the other snowball*

Vira: *claps and suddenly stops* Hmm...I feel like I'm forgetting something...

~Back In The Glitter Box~

Kanda: I swear to fucking god, I'm going to kill that bitch.

Mai Glitter: *lands on Kanda's nose*

Kanda: *eye twitches* Fucking butterfly.

Mai Glitter: *bites the shit out of Kanda's nose*

Kanda: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

~Back Outside~

Tyki, Lavi, Allen: *finishes snowman*

Allen: *smiles approvingly*

Lavi: *hugs snowman*

Tyki: *lights a cigarette*

Lavi: Vira-chaaaan~ We're do-

Vira: *runs to the snowman and ninja kicks the fuck out of it*

Lavi: *wails* MY NOSE!

Vira: WOOOOOOOOOO! I LOVE KICKING SNOWMEN!

Star-chan:...what did that poor snowman ever do to you?

Vira: IT WAS ALIVE THAT'S WHAT IT DID.

Tyki: *sweat drops* Now she sounds like Kanda...

Vira: *blinks* Oh hey, guys...I remember now, we left Kanda inside the glitter box alone...

Tyki:...alone...oh god...please tell me you fed Mai Glitter today...

Vira: Um...I think so...like...four this morning.

Allen: What were you doing up at four in the morning?! You should get more sleep in a day...

Vira: Eh, I got five hours, it'll be fine.

Lavi: *wailing loudly and clenching nose*

Allen:...right, so what were you doing?

Vira: *pauses*...reading yaoi...

Allen: ?! _She actually admitted it!_

Lavi: *wails louder*

Tyki, Vira, Allen: *notices Lavi on the ground*

Star-chan: *touching up on snowman*

Tyki: Vira...aren't you in a health occupations class? You should help him...

Vira: *eyes widen* Oh...well you see... *laughs nervously* Okay, okay, I got this...

Lavi: *tilts head back*

Vira: NO DON'T DO THAT!

Lavi: *eyes widen* WHY NOT?!

Vira: Because if you do that, it's possible to drown in your own blood that way. You're supposed to lean forward and...let it out I guess?

Lavi: *leans forward* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Vira: O.O What are you doing?

Lavi: I'M LETTING IT ALL OUT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW I'M DYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Vira: *sweat drops* I didn't mean it like that...

Star-chan: *finishes snowman* Vira-chan, I'm finished~!

Vira: *sprints over and stares at the beauty that is a snowman* IT'S BEAUTIFUL! *takes a bucket of glitter out of onesie and dumps it on snowman* IT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SNOWMAN I'VE EVER SEEN!

Star-chan: Well, it's been fun...I have to go now~

Vira: *pouts* Where are you going?

Lavi: *still wailing*

Star-chan: *peeks over at Lavi curiously and turns attention back* I'm going to go find NoName-chan now.

Vira: *pats shoulder* Good luck, soldier. *Attack On Titan salutes*

Star-chan: *stares at salute oddly because she hasn't seen Attack On Titan but she copies the movements anyways*

Vira: NO, STAR-CHAN, YOU HAVE TO BE MORE PASSIONATE ABOUT IT!

Star-chan: *slams fist over chest and winces*

Vira: *pats head* Good, Star-chan. Good luck to you, may you return home safely...

Star-chan: O.e Right...see ya~

Vira: *waves goodbye*

Lavi: *wails even fucking louder*

Star-chan: *turns around* What did you do to him?

Vira:...THE SNOWMAN DID IT *runs away*

Tyki: Vira?! Where are you going!? *runs after and stops dead when he sees the glitter snowman* What the... *shakes head and continues on*

Allen: Wait for us! *helps Lavi*

Lavi: *cries on Allen's shoulder*

Allen: *awkwardly walks*

Vira: *bursts the door open* WHAT DOES THE NONAME-CHAN SAY?!

NoName-chan: *suddenly appears and accidentally kicks Vira in the stomach, expecting it to be someone else* AKAKAKAKOW MOTHERFUCKER!

Vira: *goes flying into Tyki and winces* OWOWOW MOTHERFUCKER! *looks up at Tyki* Nice catch by the way~

NoName-chan: Damn it, you're not Star-chan...

Vira: WHY WOULD STAR-CHAN BE IN MY GLITTER BOX?! GET OUT OF HERE!

NoName-chan: *shrugs and walks out* You might wanna patch Kanda up by the by~

Vira and Tyki: *eyes widen*

Vira: *runs inside and sees Mai Glitter noming on Kanda's arm* BAD MAI BAD BAD BAD! GET OFF OF HIM! *grabs Mai Glitter and carefully sets her on the windowsill*

Tyki: You have a window in a box? How?

Vira: *winks* Magic~

Tyki: -_-

Allen and Lavi: *walks in and sees Kanda*

Allen: Vira! What did you do?! Bakanda's a jerk and all, but you didn't have to hurt him so much!

Vira: -3- I didn't do it! Mai Glitter did it!

Allen:...your glitter?

Vira: No, I mean...UGH...my Tease named Mai Glitter did it!

Lavi: *ignores the fact that I have a Tease* You named it after glitter?

Vira: Indeed~

Allen: WHY do you have Tease?!

Vira: Cause she's glitterful~ *patches Kanda up* All better~

Kanda: *glares* Let. Me. Out.

Vira: Ehhh, fine...Mai Glitter, c'mere and eat *tears* all this glitter up...*tears*

Lavi:...you can always get more glitter...

Vira: True, true~ I'd just have update my story...*sigh* WHY DOES EVERYONE LOVE IT SO MUCH!?

Allen and Lavi: Love what?

Kanda: *grumbles* Probably some porno she wrote about you two.

Vira: IT IS NOT A PORNO!

Allen: _She didn't deny that it was about us though..._

Vira: *coughs* Anyways~ SAY THANK YOU!

Kanda: Che, why should I? You're the one that got me in that mess...

Vira: So?! I GOT RID OF MY GLITTER FOR YOU NOW APOLOGIZE!

Kanda: Whatever.

Vira: *sighs* Good enough. *grabs random glitter pillow and smacks the shit out of Lavi with it* PILLOW FIGHT!

Lavi: OW! *grabs pillow and swings at me*

Vira: *ducks*

Pillow: *hits Kanda in the face*

Lavi: O-O Oh shit...

Kanda: *grabs the hardest pillow he can find and swings it at Lavi*

Lavi: *ducks*

Pillow: *hits Allen in the face*

Allen: *glares* BAKANDA! You'll pay for that! *grabs pillow and swings it around wildly*

Pillow: *smacks Tyki in the face*

Tyki: o.e

Vira:...wow talk about domino effect...

Vira and Lavi: PILLOW FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! *pounces*

~A Good Whopping Hour Of Pillow Fights Later~

Vira: *pants and collapses on random glitter bed* ...so...exhausted...

Lavi: *pants as well* Me too...

Allen and Kanda: *knocked each other out* x_x

Tyki: *shakes head* Pillow fights are dangerous...

Vira: *nods* At least it wasn't a food fight. Then you guys would mess up my eevee evolution outfi-*Gasps* Oh my god...it's so beautiful...YOU GUYS GLITTERFIED MY EEVEE EVOLUTION OUTFITS I LOVE YOU!

Lavi: *looks at time* Wow, is it 10:30 already? We should head back to the Order...

Vira: NOOOOOO! You guys have the day off~

Tyki: *smirks* I ALWAYS have the day off~

Vira: Yup, and you spend all your days off with me~

Tyki:...why do I do this to myself...

Vira: Cause you're a masochistic yet sadistic person.

Lavi: We still have to go...*starts to walk towards the exit of the box*

Vira: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!

Lavi: O.o wut...?

Vira: YOU GO TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS TALK TO MY FRIENDS TALK TO ME BUT WEEEEE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!

Lavi:...I'm so confused...*massages nose*

Vira: *runs over to exit of box and closes it up with glitter glue* HA! NOW YOU CAN'T LEAVE!

Lavi:...we can use Innocence...

Vira: *flips a switch* No you can't...

Lavi: o.e *kicks down the door*

Vira: *GASPS DRAMATICALLY* HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME, I MADE MY MISTAKES-

Kanda: *woke up when Lavi kicked the door out* WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING SINGING?!

Tyki: *sighs*

Allen: *sleepily cuddles with Kanda*

Lavi: *crawls out of box*

Vira: BABY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME!

Tyki: *sweat drops*

Kanda: *glares* I said STOP FUCKING SINGING!

Vira: *being a technical smart ass* Actually, you ASKED me to stop singing.

Kanda: *eye twitches*

Vira: *sighs depressingly* I guess...I'll just have to stay here by myself...

Lavi: *suddenly runs in and glitter glues the door shut*

Vira: O.o

Lavi: *pants* I...change my mind...let's stay the night, shall we?

~Outside Of The Glitter Box~

Pineapplebombgirl: Come out, come out, wherever you are~ *noms on pretzel*

Other fangirls: LAVI? LAVI?! WHERE ARE YOU LAVI?! YOU LOOK SO LOVELY IN THAT BEAUTIFUL COSTUME WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?!

~Back Inside The Glitter Box~

Vira: Yay~ Slumber party is officially slumber party~!

Tyki: Isn't it always a slumber party for us?

Vira: Tyki, staying up all night to watch anime with each other is not considered a slumber party.

Tyki:...can we watch Attack On Titan again? I really liked...the blood...*smiles creepily*

Allen: *now awake and embarrassed from earlier* What's Attack On Titan?

Vira: *grins widely* I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you? HEY LAVI, KANDA! COME ON WE'RE WATCHING AN AWESOME ANIME!

Lavi and Kanda: *after getting in a bickering challenge about Allen, they come over*

Lavi: What's up?

Vira: We'll be watching a very violent and gory anime. Sit. Kanda, can you pop us some popcorn.

Tyki: I'm sure he can pop more than just that~

Allen: *chokes on spit*

Vira: O_O What the fuck, Tyki?

Tyki: *shrugs* I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it.

Vira: Okay, Creeper.

Allen: *shudders*

Lavi:...okay that reference wasn't necessary.

Vira: WELL THAT'S JUST THE WAY THE COOKIE CRUMBLES~

Allen: Cookies? Where?

Vira, Lavi, Tyki, Kanda:...

Vira: *sees Kanda* Oh hey, POPCORN! Did you put THAT in there?

Kanda: If you ask if I put fucking glitter in it, I'm going to punch your face...

Vira: *mutters*...in the face...but what? Glitter in popcorn? You're crazy. I meant sugar, DUH.

Allen: *drools*

Kanda: *disgusted look* You put sugar in popcorn?

Vira: *disgusted look back* WELL ALL YOU EAT IS SOBA SO SHUT UP.

Tyki:...someone's feeling NoName-chanish today...

Vira: *logs onto computer and shoos Kanda away* Come back when you put sugar in it.

Kanda: *grumbles and walks away*

Vira: *logs onto Tumblr*

Tyki: *sweat drops*

Allen and Lavi: *stare at screen weirdly*

Allen: Tum-ble-R?

Vira: Tumblr~

Lavi: I thought we were watching a movie...

Vira: NO, we're watching ANIME...but I have to check my Tumblr...*scrolls through Tumblr*

Lavi: *eyes widen* Is that a bunch of pictures of me on there?!

Vira: Oh yeah, people LOVE to draw you guys~

Vira, Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Tyki: *sees a picture of Lavi and Allen making out*

Vira: *likes post/reblogs*

Lavi and Allen: O_O

Tyki: -3-

Kanda: What the...

Vira:...FUCK!? *sees AlLena and totally scrolls way farther down than necessary. Shudders*

Tyki: *chuckles*

Kanda: *sits down with a blank expression* Are we gonna watch this or what?

Allen, Lavi, Tyki, Vira: O_O You want to watch Laven?

Kanda: What the fuck is Laven?

Vira:...oh...you meant Attack On Titan...*opens up a new tab* fine, fine~ *types in crunchyroll website and types in searchbar* Man I wish this was on the animefreaktv website...I watch ALL my anime on there... *clicks on Attack On Titan episode 1* Well, here goes...*munches the crap out of popcorn*

~Several Episodes Later~

Tyki: *watching excitedly*

Kanda: *staring at blood with a bored expression*

Lavi: O_O

Allen: TT_TT This is so sad!

Vira: *passed out on the bed*

Lavi: *stares* Eh, she fell asleep...

Tyki: Eh, I guess it's time to end this then...

Allen: ;w; End what?

Tyki: The chapter...?

Lavi, Allen, Kanda: What chapter?

Tyki: *sweat drops* Erm...nothing...*waves to readers and clicks on next episode*

Allen: *cries* I CAN'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!


	2. Shopping!

**HUGE COLOSSAL GREAT BIG Thank you's to midnightstardust for drawing the cover of this fiction and Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad for coloring it! If you would like to see the full picture (because it's most likely cropped) I would suggest pming midnightstardust for the picture~!**

* * *

Vira: *wails very loudly* TYYYYYYKIIII MY DOCUMENT WAS DELETED BY THE ERRORS I HATE LIFE!

Tyki: *tears up* You actually had a lot written too...

Vira: *cries* I'M SO SAD! I HAD LIKE 2K WRITTEN AND THEN I TRIED SAVING IT AND THEN AND THEN IT SAID THE STUPID SSL CONNECTION ERROR I'M SO UPSET AND I'M SO CROOKED AND I'M SO ANGRY I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED YOU KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO I SHOULD CHUCK THIS COMPUTER OUT THE WINDOW SO IT CAN FREEZE AND GET FUCKING FROSTBITE I'M SO ANGRY I THINK I'M GOING TO EXPLODE-

Tyki:...she really can't use grammar when she's angry, can she? *stares* I've never seen her so upset before...

Vira:-THAT'S IT FROM NOW ON I'M GOING TO COPY THE ENTIRE DOC BEFORE I SAVE IT SO I NEVER LOSE ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED WHY-

Tyki:...*sigh*

Vira: TYYYYYYKIIIII I'M SO CROOKED!

Tyki: *shouts* YOU'RE NOT CROOKED, VIRA!

Vira: *cowers* You've never had an outburst like that before, Tyki...

Tyki: *eye twitches* It's not my fault you've been so whiny lately! Are those friends of yours spoiling you or something?!

Vira: *cries*

NoName-chan: *bursts through the door of the glitter box, does two front flips and kicks someone in the face* AKAKOW MOTHERFUCKERS!

Tyki: *rubs face painfully*

Vira: *wails louder*

NoName-chan: Love you too. Why are you crying?

Vira: NONAME-CHAN I'M SO CROOKED!

NoName-chan: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NOT THIS AGAIN!

Star-chan: *randomly comes out of fucking nowhere* Hai guys how are yo-

Vira: STAR-CHAN I'M SO CROOOOOKED!

NoName-chan and Star-chan: *knock Vira out with shovels* NO YOU'RE NOT!

Vira: *knocked out* x.x

Tyki: o_o you just knocked out the authoress...what are we supposed to do now?

NoName-chan:...at least she shut up.

Star-chan: Maybe she won't remember anything...

NoName-chan:...hopefully...she is bleeding so it should be okay.

Tyki: *face palm*

Liza Daniels: *randomly walks in and sees her best friend knocked out on the floor with blood oozing out of her head*...*slowly walks out*

NoName-chan: *points to the door dramatically* SOMEBODY CATCH HER SHE'S GOING TO CALL THE POLICE!

Star-chan: *runs out the door*

Tyki: *sits still*

NoName-chan: *looks at Tyki* Bitch, why the fuck are you not going after her?!

Tyki: *sighs* Vira is knocked out and I don't trust you two alone together.

Allen: *crawls out of the closet* ...so...full...of...donuts...someone...help...

NoName-chan: *drops shovel* O_O Did you say donuts?

Tyki: *stares at Allen curiously*

Allen:...is it p-possible to eat too much?

NoName-chan:...I didn't think that was even possible for you...

Tyki: Yeah...care to explain?

Allen: V-Vira ordered too many donuts...and forced Lavi...to force me to eat them...so full...

NoName-chan: Holy shit, how many did she buy?!

Allen: *passes out before he can answer* x.x

NoName-chan, Tyki, Star-chan: O_O

NoName-chan: *looks to the side and sees Star-chan holding a knocked out Liza* WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?

Star-chan: I just got here...why is Allen knocked out too? *drops Liza on the floor carelessly*

Vira: *casually sipping coffee*

Tyki, NoName-chan, Star-chan: O_O

Vira: *blinks* What?

NoName-chan: You're awake already?

Vira: *nods* I feel like I'm forgetting something though...care to explain, Tyki?

Tyki:...that your stomach is crooked?

Vira:...*wails*

NoName-chan and Star-chan: *slaps Tyki upside the head* YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HER!

Tyki:...oops?

NoName-chan: OOPS DOESN'T CUT IT!

Tyki: *shrugs*

Vira: *wails louder*

Tyki, Star-chan, NoName-chan: *covers ears and winces*

Tyki:...would it make you better if I showed you my stomach, Vira?

Vira: *quickly shuts up and drools* Yes.

Tyki: *sighs and takes off shirt*

Vira, NoName-chan, Star-chan, Allen: *drools*

Tyki: *stares at Allen awkwardly* Weren't you knocked out!?

Vira:...you revived him with your sexiness.

Tyki:...But Liza didn't wake up...

Vira: Well she's not that far into the series so she doesn't even know you...I think? O.o

Tyki:..._at least she shut up..._*starts putting shirt back on*

Vira: DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT SHIRT BACK ON OR I'LL RIP IT TO PIECES!

Tyki: o.o *slowly puts shirt down*

Vira: *snaps head over to Allen and points* You! You have to strip too!

Allen: *blushes* Wh-what?! Why should I?!

Vira: *wails loudly* MY TUMMY IS CROOKE-

NoName-chan: *rips Allen's shirt off*

Vira:-*drools*

Allen:...

Lavi: *walks out of closet*

NoName-chan: *tears Lavi's shirt off*

Lavi: O_O What the hell?!

Star-chan: Long story.

Lavi: *shrugs and looks at the others* So if Tyki and Allen have stripped...why haven't you guys stripped ye-

NoName-chan: *hits Lavi over the head with shovel* PERVERT!

Lavi: *whines* No fair...it's cold...

Vira: *walks over to heater and turns it on full blast*

Star-chan:...Vira if you have a heater in here...wouldn't everything catch on fire?

Vira: *stares*

Star-chan:...

Vira: Magic~ So you all are here...where's Pina (Pineapplebombgirl)?

NoName-chan:...I got this. HEY LOOK IT'S PRETZELS AND A SHIRTLESS LAVI!

Pina: *bursts through the door* Did someone say pretzels and Lavi?!

Allen, Tyki, Lavi: O_O

Lavi: *hides behind Tyki and Allen*

Pina: *looks over at Vira* Why was I called here?

Vira: *gets down on one knee and holds out a relatively large box*

Pina:...Vira...what the heck are you doing?

Vira: *opens box and an orange Tease flies out and lands on her shoulder* Since I have plenty to hand out, here, this is Bella. I trained her to eat pretzels with you.

Pina: *tears up and runs out crying in happiness*

Allen: I'm not sure what's scarier: the fact Vira has a lot of Tease to _hand out _or the face that she's handing them out to fangirls.

Tyki and Lavi: *shudders*

Vira: So what are we going to do today? *pulls out a bunch of lists and looks for schedule*

Tyki: *peers over shoulder* Are those all your review lists?

Vira: *stuffs them in a random glitter cabinet* NO!

Tyki: That isn't suspicious at all...

Vira: *takes out schedule* Today...we're going to the mall! And Usagi-Twins are supposed to make a random appearance...

Everyone: *pales*

Vira: TO THE CAR!

NoName-chan: Oh god, not the car...

Vira: IT'S NOT EVEN THAT BAD! YOU'RE EXAGGERATING!

Tyki, Allen, Lavi: *clears throat*

Vira: What?

Tyki: They won't let us in if we're not wearing shirts...

Vira: Oh...*puts matching shirts on Lavi and Allen*

Tyki:...what about me?

Vira: Oh trust me, with that bod, they'll let you in anytime.

Lavi: *pouts*

Tyki: *sweat drops* But Vira, you can't drive...AND IT'S SNOWING OUT!

Vira: You guys forget...magic~ *flicks a switch in the glitter box* TO THE STORE! *crawls out of box*

Everyone: *warily crawls out of the box and ends up in Kroger's*

Tyki: *instantly crowded around by fangirls*

Vira: *waves sweetly* See ya later, Tyki~

Star-chan: *snickering at Tyki*

NoName-chan: *randomly dancing*

Allen: *wandering off to the food section*

Lavi: *wandering off to the book section*

Vira: *looking around for Lavi and Allen* Where did they go? Guys...I have a feeling we're forgetting about something...*shrugs* Oh well, it can't be that important.

~Meanwhile In The Glitter Box~

Liza: *trying to survive a crowd of random tease* I have to hide! I have to get out of here! Where's the exit?! *locks self inside glitter closet and flinches at all the glitter*

Tease: *banging on the door violently*

Liza: *sobs*

~Back At Kroger's~

Star-chan: *In the candy isle, drooling at the skittles*

Vira: *searching around for where NoName-chan disappeared to*

Allen: *eating food that is not his*

Lavi: *loitering and reading books*

Tyki: *crowded by fangirls and sighs* We're definitely going to be kicked out.

NoName-chan: *looking at gardening tools for a much different use than you think*

Vira: *finds NoName-chan staring at shovels* NONAME-CHAN I HAVE FANTABULOUS IDEA!

NoName-chan: *looks over* What is it?

Vira: *smiles evilly*

NoName-chan: *smiles back* I like that smile.

Vira and NoName-chan: *run out into the parking lot*

Tyki: *hides from fangirls in the raw meat section*

Allen: *stops eating because he sees donuts*

Lavi: *stops reading and looks around for the others*

Star-chan: *buying a crap load of skittles*

Tyki, Allen, Lavi, Star-chan: *eventually meet up* Have you seen Vira?...*blinks*

Star-chan:...now that I think about it, I haven't seen NoName-chan either...

Tyki, Allen, Lavi, Star-chan:...uh oh...

~In Kroger's Parking Lot~

Vira and NoName-chan: *hiding behind a car and snickering as a teenage boy starts looking around for something on his car*

Vira: Let's move on to the next one! *pulls out sticky notes*

NoName-chan: *pulls out a pen*

Vira and NoName-chan: *walks up to random car*

Vira: *hands sticky note to NoName-chan*

NoName-chan: *writes on sticky note and sticks it on the window*

Vira and NoName-chan: *runs away*

Note: Sorry for the damage

Random Person: *walks up to car and sees note and then proceeds to look for the damage*

Vira and NoName-chan: *rolling with laughter*

Star-chan: There you two are! *drags the two of them back inside* You two are going to get slapped.

Vira:...Star-chan, why is your mouth rainbow?

Star-chan:...*whispers*...taste the rainbow...

Vira: O_O

Lavi: *spots the three girls* Oh, hey, over here!

Star-chan: *drags girls over and puts them in chairs*

Vira:...Starbucks...*hisses*

NoName-chan: *staring at Allen* Why are you whining?

Allen: Because I got a stain on my shirt and I don't want Vira to kill me! TT_TT

NoName-chan: Trust me, she can't kill you...and besides, we can just get some bleach. We'll only need about *observes stain* three bottles.

Allen: O_O that many?!

NoName-chan: *nods*

Lavi: Hey, hey, guys! You know what we should do?

Vira: What?

Lavi: I have a spare tire so we should set up a tire swing.

Tyki:...where the hell did you get a spare tire?

~Somewhere Out In The Snow~

Wife: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JUST CHANGE THE TIRE ALREADY! *fumes and rages*

Husband: THE TIRE IS GONE!

Wife: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE TIRE IS GONE?!

Husband: I DON'T KNOW! IT WAS HERE WHEN WE LEFT! SOMEONE MUST HAVE STOLEN IT!

Wife: WHO WOULD STEAL A SPARE TIRE, DUMB ASS?!

Husband: THE HELL IF I KNOW!

Wife: I FUCKING HATE YOU!

Husband: I HATE YOU TOO!

Married Couple: *starts making out for no reason*

~Back At Kroger's~

Lavi:...uuuuuuh...I found it...on the road...yeah...

NoName-chan: Where did you put it?

Lavi: The glitter box.

NoName-chan: Ah, okay. By the way, Vira, did you really have to seal up the doors to the glitter box?

Vira: *nods* Someone might steal my glitter!

Star-chan, Tyki, Lavi, Allen, NoName-chan: *sweat drop*

Tyki: Why would someone want to steal your glitter?

Vira: BECAUSE IT'S AWESOME!

Tyki: *sighs*

Vira: ARE YOU INSULTING MY GLITTER?! *pulls out glitter gun* I'M ARMED MOTHERFUCKER DON'T THINK I WON'T- *random arm comes flying in and hits me in the face* What the hell...

Tyki, NoName-chan, Allen, Lavi, Star-chan: O_O

Allen:...isn't that the same arm from the last chapter?

Vira: EEEEWWW IT TOUCHED ME! *does the worm*

NoName-chan: *joins in*

Tyki: *face palm* And she wonders why I won't take her out.

Star-chan: *slips away to go find some more skittles*

Vira: SOMEDAY I'LL BE LIVING IN A BIG OLE CITY AND ALL YOU'RE EVER GONNA BE IS MEAN SOMEDAY I'LL BE BIG ENOUGH SO YOU CAN'T HIT ME AND ALL YOU'RE EVER GONNA BE IS MEAN WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO MEAN?!

Allen: *eye twitches* We should buy duct tape too.

Vira: *hops up from the floor and sits at a chair* Sooooo~ we should go shopping. Mom ran out of trash bags and now she's using grocery bags.

NoName-chan: Oh yeah! I should probably get a new shovel too!

Vira, Allen, Lavi, Tyki: *pales*

Vira: Well...let's go shopping!

~Fifteen Minutes Of Shopping Later~

Vira, Tyki, Allen, Lavi, NoName-chan: *enters check-out line*

Vira: *places bleach, rope, duct tape, shovel, and trash bags on the rolling tape*

Cashier: ._. *scans items slowly*

Vira: Hurry it up! We have things to do, people to kill!

Cashier: O_O *scans faster with a bit of a feared look in their eyes*

Bag Boy: *shakily places bags in a cart*

Tyki: *smirking evilly just to scare them*

Cashier and Bag Boy: *pee their pants*

~Rolling The Cart To The Glitter Box~

NoName-chan: *kicks open door and drags in bags*

Vira: *collapses on glitter bed*

Closet: *Banging*

Lavi: O.o *curiously walks over and opens it*

Liza and Shirubagure: *falls out*

Lavi: O_O

Liza: G-Glitter...everywhere o_o *shaking*

Shiru: *tied up with duct tape over her face*

Lavi:...what...

NoName-chan: *walks over to see what's up* Sh-Shiru?! WHY ARE YOU TIED UP!? *brutally rips off duct tape*

Shiru: V-Vira...sh-she...tied me up...she...made me see...horrible things...

NoName-chan: The fact that Shiru is scared scares me. Vira, what did you do?

Vira: *growls* Bad review. Bad.

Shiru: SORRY!

Vira: *shakes head* Not sorry. Not.

NoName-chan: VIRA STOP TALKING LIKE A CAVEMAN AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!

Vira: *buries face in Pikachu*

Shiru: *crawls away and ends up in Kroger's*

NoName-chan:...and what's up with you, Liza?

Liza: *muttering* T-Tease...glitter...help me...

NoName-chan: Jeez, so many people are being scarred in this chapter...wait...where's Star?

Everyone:...

Vira:...she's tasting the rainbow... *hugs random Sparkle-de-Cat*

Tyki: O.o Where did they come from?!

Vira: *smiles*

NoName-chan: *face palms* Please don't tell me you're putting all the reviewers in here...

Vira: *frowns* I DO WHAT I WANT! I kinda want ketchup and cut up hot dogs right now...

Lavi and Allen: *face palm*

Vira: I'm not though...*shoves Sparkle-de-Cat out the window*

Lavi, Allen, NoName-chan: O_O

Kanda: *crawls out of dungeo-another closet* I'll...kill...you...all...

NoName-chan: *looks at Vira* What did you do this time?

Vira: *stares at Kanda blankly* I don't know...

Kanda: *passes out* x.x

Vira: WHY IS EVERYONE PASSING OUT?! THIS CHAPPIE IS SO WEIRD!

Allen: Maybe you should end it then -3-

Vira: I CAN'T IT ISN'T 5K LONG!

Allen: *face palm*

~Usagi-Twins Choco and Candy appear~

Vira: AHA! You're finally here!

Allen and Lavi: *shivers in fear and hides in the glitter closet* Why are they here?

Choco: *gives Vira a large intimidating jar*

Candy: Have a great time with that! We'll be off now. We have to go into our closet of doom.

Vira: *waves happily* Good luck!

Candy and Choco: *walks away while muttering something about canons and bloody panties*

Star: *appears out of fucking nowhere again foaming rainbows at the mouth and collapses into glitter closet*

Allen, Tyki, Lavi: O_O

Vira: *shrugs* I told you she was tasting the rainbow. And you guys say _I'm _addicted. *crosses arms*

NoName-chan: *stares at the huge jar curiously* What's in it?

Vira: Dead bodies, why?

NoName-chan, Allen, Tyki, Shiru, Liza: O_O

Vira: *bursts into laughter* Just kidding! It's fluorine!

Allen: Fluorine? For what?

Vira: For my glitter gun, what else?

Lavi: *sighs*

Vira: Are you insulting my glitter?

Lavi: NO!

Vira: *stares at NoName-chan, Star, Shiru, and Liza* You guys are hogging up my story...GO AWAY!

NoName-chan: *knocks out* BITCH DON'T DEFY ME!

Tyki: *sighs* You just knocked out the authoress again.

NoName-chan:...she defied me.

Tyki: Is that what you're going to tell the cops?

NoName-chan: Pfft, cops ain't got nothing on me!

Allen: *looks at Lavi* We're going to die, aren't we?

Lavi: *nods* Most likely but Tyki can bring us back-I think?

Allen: *suddenly hugs Lavi* Why are our lives threatened by fangirls everyday?!

Lavi: Our lives as exorcists are threatened everyday by Akuma e_e

Allen: BUT THE FANGIRLS ARE SCARIER!

Lavi: *pats head* True, true.

Vira: *sits straight up* MY LAVEN SENSES ARE TINGLING! *pauses* Who knocked me out this time?

NoName-chan: *points at Star*

Star: O_O

Vira: *glares at Star and takes out glitter gun* You've forced me to do this.

Star: BUT I DIDN'T! NONAME-CHAN IS LYIN-

NoName-chan: *drop kicks Star out the window* Do NOT defy me!

Vira: *aims the glitter gun downwards* You need to leave, NoName-chan, you are hogging my story and I can get sued by fangirls for over-advertising...I think...

Liza:...*sneakily leaves the room with Shiru*

NoName-chan: -.- They can't do that, they don't even know where you live.

Vira: SO?! YOU'RE STILL HOGGING MY STORY! *out of adrenaline pumping takes shovel and knocks NoName-chan out*

Tyki, Allen, Lavi: O_O

Kanda: X_X

Vira: *drops shovel* Oh shizebras...this isn't good...I can't believe I just did that...*glomps Tyki* WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME WHEN SHE WAKES UP!

Tyki: *evil smile* Not unless you kill her first~

Vira, Allen, Lavi: O.O

Vira: I can't do that, she's one of my best friends...plus a lot of fangirls would probably kill me and DGray-Show would be canceled.

Allen: DGray-Show O.e

Vira: *slaps hand over mouth* Dang it I just advertised again...*sighs and turns on the television to preview an episode of the ECT for DGray-Show.

Allen: Is that me?

Vira: Yup.

Tyki:...why am I...so...gay...?

Vira: Because.

Lavi: OH MY GOD I'M ON TV! THAT IS SO...wait I DID WHAT?!

Vira: *nods*

Tyki: *sighs and turns the TV off*

Vira: It's a pretty good show, we should have another Slumber party sometime and watch some ECT's.

Lavi:...ECT?

Vira: Episode Chapter Thingy. I own it all on DVD so it's funner to watch on TV ;D

Allen:...I don't wanna...

Vira:...WHO WANTS TO GO SWIMMING?!

Tyki: It's 35* outside!

Lavi: And it 'feels like' 26*!

Allen: And there is snow on the ground!

Vira:...um...your point?

Allen, Lavi, Tyki: -_-'

Tyki: We would get Pneumonia, Elvira.

Vira: Nu-uh!

Tyki: It's too cold to swim outside.

Vira: *throws matching cozy coats at them all* Try me!

Allen: *grows horns and has a dark aura around him* Is that a bet~?

Lavi: *stares* o_o dark...

Vira: If you wanna lose~

Allen: I _never _lose a bet.

Vira: *smirks* We'll see about that. Follow me! *marches outside*

Lavi, Allen, Tyki: *Follows and finds a huge glitter swimming pool*

Allen: *horns droop* :0

Vira: HA! *runs to glitter pool* CANON BAAAALL! COME ON GUYS THE GLITTER FEELS GREAT!

Allen, Lavi, Tyki: *run and jump in the pool*

Vira: *pauses in her swimming* I think I'm forgetting something...

~Back in the glitter box*

Kanda: *wakes up and looks around to see him surrounded by Tease* FUCK NOT AGAIN!

Tease: *pounce on Kanda*

Kanda: YOU GAY ASS BUTTERFLIES LEAVE ME ALONE! *swipes at them with Mugen*

Mysterious Figure: *kicks the fuck out of Kanda*

Mugen: *goes flying into the person's hand*

Kanda: *dizzied* What the fuck?

Mysterious Figure: *grins wickedly and jumps out the window with Mugen*

Kanda: GET BACK HERE! *runs after*

Tease: *bites Kanda in his butt*

Kanda: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Random NoName-chan Chibi: I think it's telling you you have a nice ass. It still isn't as sexual as mine though *bumps Kanda's leg with her butt*

Kanda: What the fuck are you?!

NoName-chan Chibi: *grins evilly* Your worst nightmare*

Kanda: No really, who are you?

NoName-chan Chibi: *shrugs* Just a chibi. So hey, you wanna go get that katana back or what?

Kanda: O.o what are you suggesting here?

NoName-chan Chibi: My creator is a PRO at getting what she wants. Take me with you and together, we can rule this story. *offers hands up*

Kanda: *picks NoName-chan Chibi up* What-the-fuck-ever let's just go...

Kanda and NoName-chan Chibi leave the room*

NoName-chan: *wakes up* What...the fuck...did I get drunk on grape juice again? O.e *blinks and looks around in pockets* My chibi...SHE'S GONE! SOME MOTHERFUCKER IS GONNA PAY NOW! *bolts out the door*

~Back In the Glitter Pool~

Vira: *shrugs* It's probably nothing.

Kanda, NoName-chan Chibi, Star: *goes flying past the glitter pool*

Allen and Lavi: O_O

Vira: :D LET'S PLAY CHASE TOO! *hops out of pool and goes running off*

Tyki: *sighs and follows as well*

Lavi and Allen: *looks at each other*

Allen: Should we follow them?

Lavi: No. We'll die if we do.

Laven Fangirls: AWE LOOK ALLEN AND LAVI ARE SWIMMING TOGETHER IN A GLITTER POOL! LET'S GET THEM!

Allen and Lavi: O_O *sprints after everyone*

Star: *stops running when she comes to a cliff and turns around*

Kanda: IT'S YOU!

NoName-chan: *holds up mini shovel* SHOW NO MERCY!

Vira: *running too fast to stop and crashes into Kanda, who crashes into Star, causing them all to go flying off the cliff*

Star: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *holds Mugen protectively*

Kanda: What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

NoName-chan Chibi: What's going ooooon?!

Vira: TYKI SAVE ME! *holds arms out to Tyki*

Tyki: *sends Tease after Vira and picks her back up*

Vira: Phew! That was close!

NoName-chan Chibi: YOU FORGOT ABOUT US! *rages*

Vira: *blinks and narrows eyes* Is that NoName-chan's chibi?

NoName-chan: *does countless front flips, catches her chibi and dive into the ocean beautifully*

Vira, Tyki, Allen, Lavi: O_O

NoName-chan: *swims out of water a bloody mess* That...was...AWESOME!

NoName-chan Chibi: Master! *hugs neck and crawls into pocket*

NoName-chan: *spins around to glare at Kanda who is climbing out of the water* I'M GOING TO FUCKING SLIT YOUR THROAT FOR STEALING HER! *steals Mugen and chases after Kanda*

Star: NOOO MUGEN! *sobs*

Kanda and NoName-chan: *fighting each other like lions*

~Back Up to the Cliff~

Vira: So...who wants to go watch DGray-Show?

Lavi and Allen: *shrugs*

Tyki: *grumbles*

Vira: I hear a new season of Attack On Titan will be coming out soon.

Tyki: FINE!

Vira, Allen, Lavi, Tyki: *trudges back to the house*

Vira: I wonder what we should do next time...

Tyki: How about Truth or Dare? Kind of original but I think the fangirls have plenty of ideas in store for you.

Vira: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA TYKI!

Allen and Lavi: *shudders*

Vira: *turns on the TV and plays the DVD player*

Mai Glitter: *lands on head licking it's lips* _He had a nice ass_

Vira: There you are Mai! Do you want to watch this with us?

Mai Glitter: *stares*

Allen: *sweat drops* I don't think she's going to reply...

Vira: She looks happy...maybe she had a good meal today.

Lavi: O.o do you even feed her?

Vira: *shakes head* She can live on her own. *pets Mai Glitter*

~Somewhere Near the Cliff~

Kanda: Finally I lost that psycho! *rubs butt* Damn that fucking butterfly bit me hard...stupid butterflies...

~Back at the Glitter Box~

Allen: *passed out on the bed*

Lavi: *watching TV curiously*

Vira: *playing Just Dance without the game*

Tyki: *rewatching Attack On Titan*

Vira: *yawns* Well, today has been pretty great. I think I'm going to hit the sack! *stretches and passes out on the bed*

Tyki and Lavi: *stare at each other*

Lavi:...Sooooooo...

Tyki: *shrugs and passes out on the bed too*

Lavi: *pouts* No fun...*sighs and passes out on bed too*

Mysterious Figure That Looks a Lot Like Vira But More Evil: *grins sadistically and rubs hands together* Now that you are all asleep...*starts laughing madly* It's time to play~

* * *

**Why I left a FREAKING CRACK FIC off with a cliffhanger is a mystery to me also...don't kill me? I could've posted this way earlier but I felt as if the ending was a little dull so I sorta just...didn't...right...well...THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWS (doesn't wanna get the list out) and if you want to join in to my story YOU ARE WELCOME TO DO SO :D Not to mention the FFN Chat I talk about CONSTANTLY that no one really wants to join-you can join that too! :D Just PM me or say it in a review! ^w^**


End file.
